The Confession
by curiositykilledthekittykatt
Summary: Sherlock tried to rekindle a romance with an old lover named Victor. Once John find out about it, he insists on talking to Sherlock about. The more they talk, the more is revealed between the two flatmates.


**((**hey guys! This is a little fanfiction me and fangirl1895 made up in a night, so follow her on tumblr, shes such a fantastic writer and it was a pleasure working with her. She wrote Sherlocks part and I Johns Part. Sherlock is always going to be in bold and Johns isnt. It switches from point of views quite often. Leave reviews and make sure to favorite! thanks! enjoy loves 3**))**

**_Sorry that I didn't make it home last night. I had a date. –SH_**

_A date? JW_

**_Yes, John. I do believe that I did just say that. -SH_**

_Oh, how was it? JW_

**_It went well and I should be home soon. -SH_**

_Alright, okay. Who was this date with? JW_

**_An ex of mine, that's all. -SH_**

_An ex? Who knew Sherlock Holmes had an ex. JW_

**_You make it sound as if it's a complete impossibility. –SH_**

_I just never thought of you as the type to date... JW_

_You said you were married to your work. JW_

**_I haven't always been married to my work. It was situational, so to speak. -SH_**

_Is this person nice? JW_

**_I would say that he is, yes. -SH_**

_He? Well, like I said everything is okay. Glad you met someone. JW_

_Quick question, was he the first one you dated? JW_

**_That I dated, yes, he was. Why do you ask? -SH_**

_Its just, you have a love life. Its nice. JW_

**_Thank you? -SH_**

_Yes Sherlock that was a compliment. Are you and this guy exclusive? JW_

**_ We haven't talked about it, but should our relationship continue then yes, it would be. I wouldn't like not being exclusive. -SH_**

_What if he doesn't understand you? What if he hurts you Sherlock? JW_

**_You're concerned for me, aren't you? -SH_**

_Of course I am. I always worry about you. JW_

**_And I can't say that that's without good reason. -SH_**

**_I take it then that you dislike him until you have reason to believe otherwise? -SH_**

_Yes. That's how it works. JW_

**_How what works? -SH_**

_I will be cautious around this boyfriend of yours until I have good reason that he is actually a good person. JW_

**_Ex boyfriend and possible boyfriend. Nothing's set in stone. I'm still thinking it over. -SH_**

_Why did you two break up in the first place? JW_

**_He was moving and I had started becoming curious about what drugs could do to help my thinking process. -SH_**

_What makes you think he wont leave again? JW_

**_You really are quite suspicious of him. He doesn't seem as if he will. -SH_**

_Like I said, I worry for you. In my experience, getting back with an ex usually never ends well. JW_

**_I'm not going to argue that statistically it doesn't end well. But if you're rather set on the fact that he'll be the one to do something bad. technically I'm more likely to do that. -SH_**

_In the event it does not end well, what will happen? JW_

**_What do you mean? -SH_**

_Well, what happened the first time you both broke up? JW_

**_I do believe I mentioned that prior to the break up that I was curious about how drugs would affect me. Deduce. -SH_**

_Alright. If you two break up once again, you might start using again. JW_

**_That's weak reasoning at best. I know how they'll affect me and the Yard doesn't let addicts work cases. You may have a small point though. -SH_**

_Even if it is a small point Sherlock, it IS a serious one. I worry. JW_

_**I**__**know. I'm home, I'll be right up. I assume you'll want to continue this discussion? -SH**_

_Of couse I do. Is he with you? JW_

**_No, John, he isn't with me. -SH_**

_Alright. Good. JW_

* * *

**Sherlock raised a brow at the text but decided not to reply and pocketed his phone. If it was anyone else he would consider that they were possibly jealous or some such thing, but John had said that this was normal. That had to mean it was something friends did then. It didn't stop the knot of guilt from strengthening in his stomach. Which was ridiculous really because John dated and spent nights at his date's home upon occasion. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he opened the door to the flat and stepped inside. "John?" He called as he took off his coat.**

Sherlock? On a date? John still couldnt believe it. He felt a sting of jealousy building up in his gut. John has always had an attraction to Sherlock. Not once to John think to act on it, he never felt like he needed to..until now. John wondered how it would be like to share Sherlock. He couldn't. "Yes Sherlock." Here it comes.

** It was easy to see the tension in John's body and the bad concealed expression of... something. Sherlock didn't let himself linger on the reason as to why that was and settled on the fact that it was from the mention of drugs. Going over to his chair , he sat down and let out a small sigh. "You said you wanted to continue talking about this.**"

"Yes. I do" But did John honestly want to go further into Sherlock's love life? Did he want to know if this thing with this guy was gonna take off? Even if John wanted to continue this conversation, he wouldn't even know what to say. Maybe if he hadnt wore the purple shirt that always got John off track, we would have a better idea what to say. It doesnt take fool to see that Sherlock wanted more than anything to not have this conversation. "Tell me about...him" John tried to say it with as much ease as possible.

** John's unease would have normally been amusing to some extent, but as it was, it only set Sherlock to be more uncomfortable as well. "Victor is..." Sherlock pursed his lips reluctantly, the guilt growing stronger. But he ignored it because John apparently wanted to know. "He's the opposite of me I suppose would be a good way of putting it. More open and all of that. Nicer, but still less inclined to being around too many people. He's rather fond of dogs." He rattled off factually. If anything Victor was the 'second best' version of John. Which wasn't really fair to the man.**

Dogs? Sherlock never was a dog person. God if he only knew that Sherlock was looking for someone. Maybe John would have made a move, or something. "He sounds boring. Didnt think boring was your type" John was basically thinking out loud. He didnt mean to say it. Once those words flew out of his mouth, John immediately tensed up. A wave of guilt washed over him. He hoped it didnt come off as much of a bastard as he felt. Maybe Sherlock wouldnt take it offensively. John was nervous. Him and Sherlock never really had confrontations about these sort of things. Feelings.

**It was surprise more than anything else that made a breath of laughter leave Sherlock and he brought a hand up to his mouth to stop himself. "It isn't." He confirmed as he crossed his legs comfortably and settled back into the seat. "But people who actually like being around me are a bit interesting. And his dog bit me. He was rather insistent about getting to know me in apology." His voice turned fond, purely from familiarity than any other reason. "He... balanced me, I suppose. A counterpart."**

John raised his eyebrow. Interesting? Could Sherlock be referring to John? Who actually sorta likes spending time with Sherlock, other than John. No. He wouldn't look too far into things."His dog bit you. Ah, could be a sign Sherlock. You dont want to be bit every time you see him. Do you? Does this Victor character enjoy being around you, as these 'interesting people' do?" it was a little low but Sherlock seemed to really like him. It wasnt like John to get jealous like this.

**"His dog bit me when I first met him. That was back at university and I've still got the scar on my ankle. That dog has been thankfully dead for years." Sherlock felt the need to point out even as he inclined his head in a slightly confused and taken aback manor. He thought the question over and looked at John in a considering way. "Not in the same way, no." He concedes, because while Victor listened to his deductions and didn't insult them as other's did, he didn't compliment them. Didn't take as much interest as John did.**

It kind of hurt John that Sherlock remembered the incident with Victors dog. That he remembered Victors interest in dogs. While Sherlock doesnt even notice that he leaves the room. "And I bet he knows about your deductions? Is he equally as brilliant?" John hoped to God Victor wasnt brilliant as Sherlock was. It would just another thing Victor has over John.

**Sherlock worried his bottom lip between his teeth, feeling the guilt grow impossibly more and unable to keep from showing that even though it was a small tell. "Anyone who has heard me speak knows about my deductions. But equally as brilliant? No. I've only known of four people who I'd say were at least close." He shrugged and glanced away for a moment. "You're smarter than he is." It's the truth of course and he says it as such..**

John couldn't help but let out a little smile. Hopefully Sherlock didnt notice. John noticed how tense Sherlock was getting on the matter. (John had picked up some of Sherlocks wonderful deduction skills) At least he as Brains over Victor. He'd imagine Victor as tall, attractive. Only the best for Sherlock. "Well, I suppose there must be SOMETHING about him that makes you so interested." John said this in hopes that Sherlock would reveal what made Victor so great. Maybe John could win Sherlock over with his 'smarts', he thought to himself with playful smile.

**Sherlock found himself relaxing at the small smile he saw on John's face, his own expression softening in an automatic reaction. He noticed the blatant lead in as to what he found appealing about Victor. He chose to play at being oblivious only because he knew he could get away with it and shrugged. "That made me so interested." Looks had to do with it a bit admittedly, but John was more so. "Past tense, John. I do recall saying that nothing between he and I was set in stone."**

"Just to make sure i'm following what you're saying, that he wasnt as brilliant as you?" Well there went all the hope John had for getting fact the Victor wasnt as intelligent made him so intriguing. But John was happy to hear nothing was set in stone. He still had some-what of a chance, maybe. This is Sherlock we're talking about. It's not every day he comes back late from a date.

**Quirking his brow at the repeated question, Sherlock nodded his head. "He isn't as brilliant as me." It was strange that that was the thing that John was fixated on. That that was so seemingly important. "I'm not sure I can pinpoint exactly why he was so interesting. But he had been and that was some time ago." Uncrossing his legs, he leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. "You really are fixated on this. Him. Why?" Even if John lied Sherlock would see it and that was comforting in a way.**

Shit. Sherlock was starting to get curious. If John lied, Sherlock would see right though him. He always does. Sherlock was just so wonderful with his deductions. Which was better? John revealing his feelings, or lying then possibly having to reveal his feelings? Trying to steer Sherlock off course seemed like a good idea. "I'm not, just interested. Never really heard of your love life before. Was he the first one you've been interested since you 'married your work'" John tensed slightly. That had to get him off his back. It wasnt necessarily lying. More like taking a detour.

**Frowning slightly, Sherlock considered just asking his own question again and avoiding John's for convenience sake. But that may be categorized as not good and he didn't much feel like tempting that now. "No, he wasn't." John had earned that spot after their first case. "And I don't like talking about myself much." His brows furrowed and he gently shook his head. "About my past." He corrects himself with a small dismissive wave of his hand.**

"Then why go back with the past." the past obviously referring to Victor. Sherlock would definitely catch on. He always does. "Maybe, try with someone who isnt from the past. From when things weren't necessarily good. Not saying that you and Victor weren't good with each other back then. Just considering how thing end. Why take this risk of him hurting you again" John said the last part with sincerity. Hopefully Sherlock would see it in his face. It seems like all he does is hope with Sherlock.

**Looking over John and taking in the information he could see, he looked for a lie of any sort. There was none of course. John was perhaps honest to a fault usually even when he didn't mean to. "And who isn't in the past then?" He accepted what was being said and now he was back to not only being curious about why John was so interested in this. He was getting an idea and he had to fight the urge to stand up and see how John would react if he was close. It would give him all the information he needed. But the option was still very much there and he hadn't dismissed the idea completely. Perhaps postponed was a better word**.

Sherlock had a point. Where was this conversation going anyway. John obviously wasnt a fan of Victor and Sherlock. What was the point in all of this talking. John just didnt want Sherlock being with anyone else, except for John. "Well, I suppose you're right. But aren't you somewhat of a different person now. And Victor too? People change Sherlock. He might not be the man you once new" this seemed like Johns last hope to keep the Victor&Sherlock ship from sailing. Maybe he got through to him. Sherlock was the one to make the final decision. Sherlock probably just saw John was just an obstacle, a challenge.

**The urge to pout and sulk at the fact that his own questions were being evaded and going unanswered was something Sherlock only avoided because he did need those answers and doing so would be counterproductive. "He isn't and neither am I. In good part because of you." He got up from his chair and started towards John because really, since when had subtlety been his strong suit? "Now will you answer the questions I've been asking you? Fairness And all of that." He says with much more bravado than he feels as he perches himself onto the armrest of John's own chair and placing his arm around his shoulders. It was done with some casualness just so if he was wrong it wouldn't affect things terribly.**

John was shocked that Sherlock had gotten up and placed his arm around his shoulder. His heart raced. I guess this is when the truth comes out. For sure Sherlock saw how nervous and flustered John was getting. No use in hiding it now. "And what exactly would you be asking again" John honestly couldn't remember what Sherlock insisted on knowing. The boom of his baratone voice startled him, and made John slightly aroused. But this wasn't the time for arousal.

**Sherlock was pleased with the reaction he got; the dilation of his eyes, the racing of his pulse, and the way John ever so slightly and unconsciously leaned into his touch. A small amused smile quirked his lips u and he rolled his eyes fondly. "About why you're so fixated on Victor. I won't go out with him again, to answer your next question so you can't evade mine yet again. Additionally, who isn't in the past that I should be focusing my attentions on?"**

Oh dear. Here is comes. He caught me, that little bastard knows exactly how I feel and yet manipulating me, having all the power. Why should I be the one to confess? I'm sure he has some sort of feelings for me. Why else would he be so keen on having me exploit my feelings to him, on such a personal level? "Well, not for me to decide. Who do you think isn't in the past" John looked into Sherlocks eyes hard. Trying to figure out what the clever detective would thing up next.

**Obvious approval shone in Sherlock's eyes at the tactful turn of question. Definitely smarter than Victor, but not enough to make him feel competitive. A perfect balance if there ever was one really. "There are any number of people who aren't in the past." He points out with a small smirk just to make a point that he knew exactly what John was doing and that he was allowing it. "But, you do come to mind quite singularly."**

Johns heart stopped. Time stopped. He couldnt believe what he just heard. Was Sherlock saying what John thought he was saying? There was a playful mystery in Sherlocks eyes. "Oh? Do I know? I guess that does make sense". John noticed Sherlock and him were quite close now. He became aware of his surroundings. "Maybe Victor isnt who you really want then?" John asked with yearning. His heart was racing. He could see how amused Sherlock was by seeing John so vulnerable. He didnt seem to care anymore. Johns lost hope had quickly returned.

**Sherlock could feel his own heart racing at an almost concerning speed inside of his chest to John's and at the fact that he now knew where this was going. Was sure of what John felt and would likely react. "He isn't who I want and there's no 'maybe' about it." He worries his bottom lip, feeling nervous now despite the fact that he had no reason to be at this point. "Victor was the best I could do without asking anything of you." He doesn't feel any guilt about that, but about what he apparently put John through as a result.**

"What exactly do you ask from me" John obviously knew what Sherlock was getting at. He just wanted Sherlock to admit it. So he could hear it for himself. This was probably the scariest moment of Johns life, and hes been in combat. This moment could also be one the John Watsons favorite because of what might happen.

**Some distant part of Sherlock's brain was annoyed about being asked about something that was so obvious. But he could see that this was important to John and contented himself with leaning a little closer to him and looked him in the eyes. "If you'd like to be in a relationship with me." There was no question in his tone because he knew the answer. But he found that he did need the vocalization of it and his expression turned hopefully inquiring as a result.**

John Watson was giddy with joy. He was worried for a second when Sherlock didnt answer right away. John made sure not to act like a school boy at the precise moment. They were so close. All he did was lean in and carefully placed his lips onto Sherlocks. They were as soft as they looked. He waited a second to see if Sherlock would respond to his very bold, but obvious action. John pulled back and looked Sherlock in the eye "Deduce" John said with a slight grin on his face.

**Sherlock's eyes opened and he blinked in slight surprise at John before a slow smile worked it's way onto his face. At the brief and altogether very innocent kiss, his mind had gone blissfully silent and all he could focus on was the feel of the kiss. That had made his mind wander a bit and the possibilities of what else could do that were arousing. But he was good at not focusing on that at this point and pushed it to the back of his mind for the moment. "A very good answer." He congratulated and leaned down to press his lips to John for just a little longer than before just to revel in the sensation.**


End file.
